Marry Me, Rukia
by SumSum R.L
Summary: Cap 4 UP! A veces no tenemos el valor suficiente para confesar nuestros sentimientos... Se necesitan medidas extremas! La fiesta de la marmota logra que cierta chica confiese lo que siente por su amigo, pero no todo resulta como estaba planeado.
1. Chapter 1

_Este es el tipo de historia que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero me nació del alma y no pude contenerme a subirla. ¡Que la disfruten! Declaro que Bleach no me pertenece y que ¡el OoC está totalmente justificado! Jajaja.  
_

_**Marry me, Rukia**_

_**Capítulo 1:  
**_

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras y únicamente la suave respiración de la morena invadía la calma del lugar. El clima estaba cálido y una suave brisa corría fuera de la ventana que permanecía ligeramente abierta, balanceando las cortinas al ritmo calmo de la noche. Un ruido a campanitas resonó en el ambiente y una mariposa negra ingresó por la ventana y fue a instalarse junto al rostro de la muchacha, quien abrió lentamente los ojos. La mariposa salió veloz del cuarto.

-No otra vez -suspiró Rukia incorporándose en la cama rascándose los ojos.

Se puso de pie y a tientas buscó la luz, el brillo la encegueció por un segundo mientras enfocaba la vista en busca de su kimono. Se lo colocó sobre el pijama y calzándose los pies salió por la puerta golpeándola con fuerza. Su paso saliendo de la mansión Kuchiki era acelerado y su rostro mostraba una mueca de disgusto mezclada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y no precisamente por la caminata por las calles oscurecidas.

-¡Kuchiki-san! -exclamó un muchacho alzando la mano para se notado.

-Iwata -respondió ella con la escasa calma que lograba mantener. -¿Es aquí? -preguntó mirando la puerta de una casona junto a la ubicación del chico.

-Celebrábamos la despedida de soltero de mi hermano cuando...

La puerta de la casona se abrió de golpe y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó. Enfocó la vista para reconocer a ambas personas que se situaban frente a él y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Rukia! -exclamó y la abrazó con fuerza -¡Sentí tu riatsu, sabía que estabas aquí!

-Me sorprende que en semejante estado de ebriedad todavía puedas sentir algo más que tu aliento -respondió la morena tratando de soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo Kurosaki -Apestas a sake, idiota. -batió sus manos delante del rostro del chico y puso cara de asco.

-Enana -suspiró Ichigo apretujándola más -¡Te amo, enana, cásate conmigo!

-Sí, sí -asintió ella mirándolo de reojo -Vamos antes que liberes tu bankai y destroces todo el lugar.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar dejando a Rukia algo atrás, ella miró al joven Iwata y le agradeció con una sonrisa. El muchacho ingresó nuevamente al local para continuar la fiesta, al tiempo que Kurosaki y Kuchiki desaparecían al doblar la calle. Rukia seguía el errático caminar de su amigo con la vista, esperando llevarlo sano y salvo a los dormitorios del cuartel, con suerte lo lograría antes del amanecer, ya recuperaría el sueño perdido.

-Rukia -murmuró Ichigo volteándose hacia la muchacha -¿A dónde vamos?

-Al cuartel -respondió seria.

-¿Estás enfadada? -le preguntó preocupado por el entrecejo fruncido que podía detectar en Rukia.

-No, estoy feliz de tener que venirte a buscar cada vez que haces escándalo -bufó su sarcasmo.

Ichigo guardó silencio, la verdad es que se pasaba a veces. Pero los muchachos le servían y servían sake y no supo cómo bebió tanto. Y cómo si aquello fuera poco después se dedicaron a hablar de mujeres y uno habló indecencias de Rukia y tuvo que vengar su honor.

-¿Qué te dijeron esta vez? -preguntó Rukia tratando de hacer la caminata algo más llevadera.

-Dijeron... "Kuchiki tiene un lindo traserito" -gruñó apretando los puños.

Rukia se sonrió divertida.

-No es un insulto, Ichigo...

-¡Nadie va a decir nada de tu trasero!

La morena, a pesar de su molestia, se sintió halagada. Ichigo solía protegerla y defenderla de cualquier comentario poco ortodoxo, pero odiaba verlo en ese estado, sobretodo porque le nacían sentimientos románticos hacia ella. Esta era la sexta vez que le declaraba su amor y le pedía matrimonio dentro de un año. "Charla de borracho" lo defendía internamente.

-¡Vamos a tu casa, enana!

-¡No vamos a ir a mi casa, imbécil! -exclamó Rukia nerviosa -Nii-sama ya me advirtió sobre tus quedadas a dormir en casa. Dijo claramente que no quería a un borracho haciendo escándalo, sobrio eres bienvenido, pero borracho no.

-Anda, Rukia. No quiero caminar hasta el cuartel, tengo flojera. -la tomó por la cintura -Llévame contigo -le rogó con ojos de cordero degollado. -Si no me llevas contigo pasaré la noche en la calle y moriré.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien, pero no hagas ruido. -sentenció.

Doblaron al final de la calle y comenzaron a subir a paso lento hasta dar con el enorme portón de la residencia Kuchiki. Un guardia saludó a la chica con una reverencia mirando de reojo a la compañía de la morena. Kurosaki había vuelto a salirse con la suya y ahí estaba siendo ingresado a la mansión contraviniendo las órdenes del hermano mayor.

Caminaban por los jardines, Rukia cuidando que Ichigo no se hiciera daño o quebrara algo en su marcha ebria e Ichigo mirando con recelo en dirección a la habitación de Byakuya. Al llegar a la casa guió al pelirrojo hasta su habitación, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Ya, vete a la cama -dijo la morena viendo como el muchacho sin sacarse siquiera la ropa se tiraba cual peso muerto en el colchón.

Ichigo se abrazó a la almohada y aspiró profundamente.

-Huele a ti -comentó ensoñado.

-A quién más sino, tonto -sonrió divertida, el comentario le hizo gracia. -Duérmete que se hace tarde y cúbrete con las tapas... -se dirigió a la cama y lo cubrió hasta la mitad. -Te vas a resfriar.

-Quédate conmigo -le pidió tomándola de la muñeca, a lo que la chica asintió y se sentó en la cama junto a él. Ichigo se apoyó en el costado de ella y la abrazó -Te amo, enana -soltó un bostezo. -Te amo...

Cerró los ojos y se quedó tranquilo apegado al cuerpo de Rukia, quien le pasó suavemente la mano por el cabello con parsimonia. Reconocía sus muecas y su forma de respirar cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Lo observó cuidadosamente hasta que comprobó que había caído en manos de Morfeo. Se liberó de aquel brazo que la tenía capturada y se levantó de la cama.

-Yo también, idiota -sonrió melancólica antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta de su habitación por fuera.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección de las habitaciones de invitados para cuando el crujir de las tablas del piso la hizo saltar. Una silueta se dibujó en el rabillo de su ojo. Se volteó asustada.

-Nii-sama -dijo con voz suave al saberse descubierta.

Byakuya la observó en silencio un segundo que a Rukia le pareció eterno. Posterior a eso le dio la espalda y se volvió a su habitación, dejándola sola en el pasillo con esa desagradable sensación de haberle fallado a su hermano mayor por quinta vez. Se rodeó con sus brazos y reanudó la marcha, quería recuperar las horas de sueño.

* * * * *

Las campanadas indicaban que el desayuno estaba servido, así era la costumbre en la mansión Kuchiki, por lo que Ichigo al ser despertado por ellas, asumió que había pasado la noche en casa de Rukia. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¡Cómo era que siempre terminaba ahí! No tenía idea, pero de alguna manera la enana se las arreglaba para encontrarlo y traerlo a su casa, seguramente contra su voluntad y por las ganas de arruinarle la diversión. Se estiró en la cama y se levantó de un salto que casi le rompe la cabeza, sin embargo se hizo el fuerte, no se perdía un desayuno Kuchiki por nada del mundo.

Salió de la habitación y antes de irse al comedor pasó al baño, no sin antes cruzarse con Byakuya por el pasillo.

-Buenos días, Byakuya -lo saludó amable, debía serlo, estaba en su casa.

-Kurosaki -respondió el moreno y pasó de largo.

Ichigo se alzó de hombros y siguió camino al baño, al tiempo que Kuchiki se volteaba a verlo. Esta situación no podía continuar así. Era una falta de respeto para la familia, para su casa y para su hermana. Ya iban seis en total, todas desde que Kurosaki habia decidido pasar una larga temporada en el Seiretei, ya había pasado un año desde que el mocoso había puesto un pie en el Gotei 13. Nunca le agradó el pelirrojo, pero esto era demasiado para que lo soportara. Sobretodo tener que ver el rostro de su hermana al día siguiente de los espectáculos de Kurosaki.

-Buenos días, enana -saludó Ichigo al ingresar al comedor, donde la muchacha ya bebía un te en silencio y sola.

-Buenos días, Ichigo -respondió con una sonrisa algo triste, el chico se preguntaba porqué siempre tenía ese gesto en el rostro cada vez que era rescatado de sus aventuras nocturnas. -¿Pasaste buena noche?

-Recuerdo haber estado bebiendo sake con Iwata y los muchachos... Y no recuerdo nada más, por lo que asumo que fue una buena noche -sentenció sentándose frente a la muchacha -¿Estaba muy ebrio?

-Bastante -confesó Rukia bebiendo nuevamente de su taza.

-No recuerdo... ¿Cómo me trajiste?

-Caminando.

-¿Por mi libre voluntad?

-No suelo presionar a nadie para venirse a la casa -respondió la chica acercándole el jarro de agua caliente a Ichigo, quien ya había dejado caer unas cucharadas de café en su taza. -Traté de convencerte de ir al cuartel, pero insististe en quedarte acá.

-¿Por qué podría yo querer eso -bufó desconfiado.

"Quédate conmigo..."

-Dijiste que no te perderías un desayuno Kuchiki -le respondió la chica -Aquí lo tienes, siempre te sales con la tuya.

* * * * *

Byakuya Kuchiki era un hombre frío y calculador, pero un hombre no es nada sin sus aliados, en especial cuando estos aliados podían cambiar el destino de su familia. Los capitanes Ukitake y Kyoraku llegaban a la oficina del capitán de la sexta división y tomaban asiento frente a él.

-Tengo que hacerles una propuesta que puede interesarles -comentó mirando a sus papeles -Se trata de Kurosaki.

-No vamos a mandarlo al mundo humano porque no quieres que tenga nada que ver con Rukia-chan -sentenció Kyoraku -Si el muchacho no quiere marcharse es asunto de él, además es de suma utilidad. Además así lo tenemos controlado y de nuestra parte, es un contrincante poderoso.

-No, me temo que mi idea no es enviarlo lejos, al menos ya no lo es.

Ukitake lo quedó mirando curioso, esa mirada en los ojos de Kuchiki era peligrosa.

-El Gotei no está en condiciones de enfrentarse a otra situación como la ocurrida hace cinco años, ha costado reconstruir la moral y recuperar las fuerzas, además de la armonía de las dimesiones. Necesitamos gente fuerte, joven y sangre nueva...

-No me está gustando como suena esto -murmuró el capitán de blancos cabellos.

-Voy a entregar la mano de mi hermana en matrimonio a Kurosaki.

Kyoraku asintió de acuerdo, Ukitake se sobresaltó.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? Kurosaki no está interesado en Rukia de esa manera, al menos nunca lo ha manifestado abiertamente, aunque muchos hemos escuchado los rumores de sus declaraciones románticas cuando el sake se apodera de su cabeza... -se sonrió divertido por la juventud. -¿Además no te has pensado en los sentimientos de tu hermana?

Byakuya bufó.

-Por mucho que me moleste admitirlo, Rukia ama a ese chico.

-Entonces, si tienes todo tan claro, ¿puedo preguntarme dónde entramos nosotros en tu plan? -preguntó Kyoraku.

-Tú te encargarás de embriagar a Kurosaki... Digamos dentro de una semana, porque no creo que beba antes. Inventa una excusa, la que sea, usa tu imaginación.

-Es una empresa peligrosa.

-Déjalo en mis manos, no habrá replesarias. -concluyó Byakuya. -Ukitake, tú te encargarás de organizar una fiesta sorpresa en tu escuadrón, y Rukia beberá sake, mucho sake...

-Rukia no bebe.

-Lo hará -ordenó Byakuya serio -Tú te encargarás de ello.

-No me gusta lo que planteas, Kuchiki -Ukitake frunció el ceño -Es perverso, egoísta...

-¡Es brillante! -exclamó Kyoraku -¿Y después que estén bien ebrios los vas a meter juntos en una habitación para que consumen su amor?

Byakuya sonrió misterioso. Los dos capitanes se alzaron de hombros. Dentro de una semana deberían llevar a la intoxicación alcohólica a un pelirrojo y una menuda morena.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Tantos reviews! ¡Muchísimas gracias! No acababa de subir el fic, salí a bailar con unas amigas y cuando enciendo el PC al llegar a casa me encuentro con esta sorpresa. Me han hecho muy feliz. Muchas muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes._

_Bueno chics les hago entrega del segundo capítulo de…_

**Marry Me, Rukia**

**Capítulo 2:**

Los matrimonios arreglados eran parte del pasado, por muy tradicional que Byakuya Kuchiki fuera, aquello distaba mucho de su parecer. Él mismo había quebrantado las reglas de la familia al desposar a Hisana. ¿Cuándo iba a imaginar que casarse con la enfermiza joven le iba a traer tantos dolores de cabeza? Y ahí estaba su mayor dolor de cabeza de los últimos años, sentado a la mesa junto a su hermana.

-Sigues aquí –dijo al pasar cruzando el comedor.

-¿Nii-sama, no desayunarás? –preguntó Rukia siguiendo a su hermano con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, quedando con la pregunta en la boca y sin respuesta. Byakuya salió del comedor directo a la cocina.

-¡Qué mal carácter que se gasta este estirado! –bufó Ichigo al ver el rostro entristecido de Rukia. -¿Cómo lo soportas?

La muchacha apretó los puños contra la mesa y alzó la mirada desafiante.

-¡Si Nii-sama está enfadado es por tu culpa, idiota!

-¿Mi culpa? –exclamó el chico frunciendo el ceño más que de costumbre –¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!

-¿No? –el tono de voz de la morena se volvía cada vez más agudo –Sales con Iwata y los muchachos, te embriagas, comienzas a amenazar de muerte a cualquiera que diga algo que te desagrade –Ichigo negó con la cabeza restándole importancia a las palabras de su amiga –Tengo que ir a buscarte a horas poco decentes, interrumpes mi sueño y Nii-sama se queda preocupado y luego no puede pegar un ojo.

-Problema de Nii-sama, no es mi problema –puntualizó el pelirrojo.

-¡Y pasa a ser mi problema cuando se te ocurre venirte a meter a la casa de Nii-sama, meterte en mi cama cuando Nii-sama me lo tiene prohibido desde el primer día que pisaste esta casa borracho!

-¿Entonces porqué no dejas de preocuparte por mí? Si me embriago será mi problema, no vayas por mí, nadie te lo ha pedido y menos me traigas a tu casa si a Nii-sama le molesta tanto, te ahorras el mal rato y se acabó.

Rukia quiso golpearlo, pero mantuvo la calma. Quizás era más Kuchiki de lo que pensaba.

-Trato hecho, desde hoy no me preocuparé por ti –bebió de su té con parsimonia.

Ichigo la miró de reojo, notaba la molestia en el rostro de la morena, molestia que estaba tratando de ocultar a como diera lugar. No iba a disculparse por sus palabras, no era su estilo, pero se sentía culpable de haber hecho pasar a la enana por esas cosas. De todas maneras ella lo hacía porque se preocupaba por él, porque eran amigos, porque era la mujer que había cambiado su destino, porque era su razón para estar en la Sociedad de Almas… Esperen, ¿en qué minuto pasamos de Rukia a él?

Bajó la vista a su plato vacío y se quedó viendo las migajas en él como absorbido en ello. Había sido un imbécil, Rukia se preocupaba por él y ¿lo único que se le ocurría hacer era gritarle? Lo peor de todo es que sabía que por muchas veces que le dijera a la morena que dejara de ir a salvarlo de sus trasnoches, ella seguiría apareciendo y como las últimas seis veces despertaría por las campanadas llamándolo a desayunar.

-Come –dijo la muchacha dejando en el plato del chico un bollito dulce, de esos que a él le gustaban tanto. –No es bueno que no comas nada después de tu trasnoche.

Ichigo se llevó el bollito a la boca automáticamente. No volvería a ocasionarle problemas a su amiga. No quería verla molesta, no quería traerle malos ratos con Byakuya, ya era suficientemente desagradable en estado normal para sumarle un malhumor. No era justo para Rukia, por eso él debía hacerse cargo de esta situación.

No volvería a beber sake jamás.

En la cocina Byakuya se paseaba como gato enjaulado. Era el único lugar donde podía escuchar disimuladamente la conversación que esos dos sostenían, además de poder ver por detrás de la puerta. Sin perder su compostura y altanería espiaba a su hermana y aquel desagradable muchacho, que si sus planes daban resultado lo tendría siempre en casa. Tiritó de rabia de sólo pensarlo, pero sabía que era lo mejor para la familia, para la casa Kuchiki, para el Gotei 13 y para Rukia.

-Tenía otros pretendientes para ti –gruñía mientras escuchaba a su hermana discutir con el cabeza de zanahoria –De buena familia, dispuestos a hacer caso omiso a tu procedencia. Hubieras tenido una vida tranquila… ¿Acaso no puedo querer reivindicarme como hermano mayor? Pero…

-Hablando solo… -Byakuya se volteó amenazante, un hombre anciano con un escalofriante parecido a él mismo, lo miraba con una pseudo sonrisa. –Solías hacerlo de niño cuando algo te preocupaba. –Byakuya lo ignoró, simplemente parecía que traspasaba al anciano con la mirada. -¿Cómo van los arreglos?

-Estoy haciéndome cargo de ello.

El anciano miró al reloj de la cocina y al hombre frente a él.

-¿No vas a invitarme a desayunar?

-Lo siento, ojisan –respondió Byakuya sin sentirlo realmente, pero le preocupaba que viera a Kurosaki y el comportamiento aberrante de esos dos cuando estaban juntos y malhumorados.

-Tus modales parecen sacados del Rukongai –le dijo con una dosis de veneno –Por cierto, Kurosaki volvió a dormir en esta casa anoche –dejó caer tranquilamente –Por última vez, Byakuya, la familia está perdiendo la paciencia… Estás trayendo deshonra permitiendo ese comportamiento.

Byakuya lo miró un segundo ordenando sus ideas.

-Creía que la familia era la más interesada en mantener a Kurosaki al alcance y qué mejor que tenerlo bajo este mismo techo.

-¡Sarcasmo, cómo me gusta! –rió el anciano –La conducta de tu hermana es escandalosa, ya es suficiente que participe activamente de cada situación que trae peligro a la Sociedad de Almas… Para que ahora meta hombres en una casa decente y mientras ellos charlan de lo bonito que es la vida desayunando juntos como marido y mujer, la moral de esta familia se viene abajo. –se volteó dispuesto a salir -¡Búscale un esposo y que sea rápido!

Desapareció de la cocina tan veloz como ingresó. Claramente había sido enviado por el resto de la familia al enterarse de las aventuras de Kurosaki. Maldito chiquillo, lo odiaba con todo su ser. Escuchó una risa aguda seguida de una carcajada más grave, se asomó a la puerta. No había alcanzado a ver qué era lo que había sucedido para que rieran tanto, pero parecía que se divertían mucho.

-Mi hermana se va a casar con el hombre que ama, no con cualquiera elegido por ustedes… -siguió gruñendo solo contra su familia.

Y mientras la mañana pasaba calma por la mansión Kuchiki, en el Gotei 13 se iniciaban los preparativos para la conmemoración del día… del día… El Capitán Ukitake tiró el lápiz sobre la mesa malhumorado. No podía creer que estaba ayudando en algo tan macabro, un siniestro plan para casar a un par de muchachos que aun no se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Y quizás a Kyoraku le parecía gracioso, pero a él no. Le parecía cruel. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir Byakuya con todo esto?

-Conmemoración del día de la Marmota –terminó el último kanji y dejo el lápiz triunfante sobre la mesa.

Las cosas se harían de su manera. Quizás Byakuya creía que embriagando a su hermana lograría que se invadiera de valentía para decir abiertamente lo que ella ya tenía tan claro, pero se negaba a admitir. Pero a quién había que atacar directamente era a los sentimientos… Si querían alcohol, lo tendrían, pero antes Ukitake tenía que usar sus técnicas freudianas. Instalaría a Kurosaki en cada conversación, en cada rincón de su escuadrón, hasta que Rukia tuviera que gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada del pelopincho zanahorio.

-Jugar con los sentimientos no es bueno… -suspiró Shunsui detectando aquella semilla diabólica instalándose en los pensamientos de su amigo.

-No, no lo es…

-¿Puedo utilizar tu técnica con Kurosaki? –preguntó con los ojos brillantes. –Quiero hablarle tanto de Rukia-chan, que la vea todo el día… A ver si abre los ojos ese muchachito.

-No es abrirlos, es comenzar a verse de una manera diferente… A reconocerse en los ojos del otro, a conocerse realmente, a derribar las barreras entre ellos, a sentirse…

Ambos hombres se miraron con algo de desconfianza.

-No descarto el sake.

-¡Anotado!


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, por los favs y el amor, chicos! He intentado hacer una entrega más grande en agradecimiento por su acogida. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

**Marry Me, Rukia**

**Capítulo 3:**

Había cosas que Rukia guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón y no permitía que nadie, incluso ella, las removiera. Sin embargo al ver marcharse a Ichigo, luego que tomara las cuatro comidas en su casa, un sentimiento de soledad y abandono la embargó. A veces prefería que se quedara siempre, y quizás por eso mismo, jamás pensó en negarle su habitación a su amigo cuando estaba en problemas.

-Porque Ichigo es mi amigo –declaró mirándose al espejo de su habitación –Por lo general es un buen muchacho, irritante, pero de buenos sentimientos.

"¡Te amo, enana!"

Se sonrió al recordar aquel incidente. Fue la tercera vez que se le declaró, estaban en la fiesta de año nuevo y habían salido con un grupo de oficiales con los que habían estado en misión durante aquella temporada. Habían acudido a un lugar donde se suponía se veían muy bien los fuegos artificiales, sin embargo su corta estatura la llevó a un mar de brazos, torsos y largos cabellos. Ichigo ya iba por su copa de olvidado número cuando vio a Rukia ser empujada por un muchacho alto y fornido. Su adorado sake cayó de sus manos y sin darse cuenta cómo ya había plantado un golpe certero en la mandíbula del joven.

-¡Y no vuelvas a empujar a Rukia nunca! –había dicho al joven, quien se levantó y salió del lugar sobándose el mentón. Ichigo se volvió hacia la morena y la abrazó con fuerza –¿Viste lo que hice? –se separó de ella pero la sostuvo por los brazos, ella le sonrió amigable. –Y haría eso y mucho más por ti, ¿sabes porqué? –ella lo sabía, pero prefirió escucharlo, le hacía gracia. –Porque te amo… ¡Te amo, enana! Cásate conmigo y viviremos en tu casa porque me gusta la comida de tu casa…

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces y volvió al tiempo real, dejando aquellos recuerdos volvieran a la oscuridad. Se miró al espejo detenidamente pensando en la situación de la noche anterior, nuevamente se repetía en una despedida de solteros. Quizás era el ambiente masculino, la testosterona o la anticipación a la boda la que afectaban el cerebro del pelinaranja. La primera vez fue en una despedida de solteros, recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

La mente de la morena se trasladó hasta hace poco más de un año atrás, una noche de verano tranquila. La semana que seguía se casaría una de sus compañeras de división con uno del escuadrón de Ichigo, ambos estaban invitados tanto a la boda como a las despedidas, por lo que decidieron para esta última juntarse al final de la noche de modo que Ichigo se cerciorara de ir a dejar a su amiga a casa. No era algo que fuera poco usual, es más siempre volvían juntos en el mundo humano, pues vivían en la misma casa. Sin embargo en la Sociedad de Almas el asunto era diferente y el lado sobreprotector de Kurosaki no permitiría que su queridísima amiga regresara de noche y sola a su hogar.

Lo que no contó Ichigo fue en la enorme cantidad de sake que consumió esa noche y él que no era una persona muy asidua a las fiestas ni al alcohol, caía muy veloz en los efectos de este trago tan particular. Un vasillo de sake podría compararse con diez de aquellas cervezas que Ichigo tomaba de cuando en vez con sus excompañeros de escuela. Y ya llevaba muchos de esos vasillos.

El novio hace un rato que se había retirado a dormir y dejado a sus compañeros de juerga animados y deseosos de seguir cuan larga resultara la noche. Algunas chicas pasaban coquetas frente a ellos, sin embargo para ellos hoy sólo existía el sake, el fútbol y el Gotei 13, puesto que lo único de mujeres que se vio fue una lista de comentarios sobre las muchachas más guapas del Seiretei. Matsumoto, Nemu… hasta la capitana Unohana ingresó a la lista. Nadie mencionó, para extrañeza de Ichigo, el nombre de su amiga.

-¿Y Rukia? –preguntó mirando a sus compañeros.

-No se habla de las mujeres de los compañeros, mi estimado Kurosaki –uno de los hombres le golpeó la espalda de modo juguetón. –Si te digo que encuentro que Kuchiki es hermosa, vas a estallar en cólera, lo mismo si te digo que Kuchiki no es atractiva.

-Buen punto –asintió Ichigo moviendo mucho su cabeza y con una articulación que dejaba bastante que desear –¡Cuando me case con Rukia quiero más sake en mi despedida de soltero! –gritó a todo pulmón sin darse cuenta que tras de él estaba Rukia.

Como habían acordado, quien se desocupaba antes iría en busca del otro y Rukia asumió que Ichigo estaría pegado con los muchachos todavía, así que sin preocuparse por avisarle con anticipación que iría por él, decidió aparecerse. Pero lo que escuchó la dejó helada, pero debía ser parte de una broma que estaban gastando con los compañeros. Aunque no le parecía muy bien que gastaran bromas a costa de ella y ella sin saberlo, pero debía ser una broma.

-¡Rukia! –exclamó Ichigo corrió hasta dónde estaba ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le plantó un beso corto y apretujado en la mejilla. –Estoy con los muchachos pasa a la mesa, bebe un poco de sake, comparte con nosotros…

La chica se dejó guiar a la mesa sin entender nada de nada. Simplemente se sentó en el grupo de varones quienes la saludaron amablemente y le acercaron un trago de sake, que ella no tocó por supuesto, no podría haber bebido ni un vaso de leche en ese momento. Se llevaba la mano a la mejilla incrédula.

-¿Y cuando se casan? –preguntó uno de los chicos del escuadrón –Llevan saliendo demasiado tiempo como para que sigan postergándolo.

-No, verás, nosotros no… -intentó explicar Rukia.

-Rukia ya está vieja, pero yo estoy muy joven para casarme –interrumpió Ichigo para luego lanzar una carcajada –¡Mentira! Cuando la enana se decida, nos casamos, ¿cierto Rukia?

-Decídete pronto, Kuchiki-san, queremos una tropa de Kurosaki corriendo por el Seiretei.

-¿Hijos? –preguntó Ichigo reticente.

-¡Yo quiero tener hijos! –exclamó Rukia divertida, este juego extraño de los muchachos parecía divertirles y decidió seguirles la corriente. –Muchos hijos.

-Ella manda, si quiere muchos hijos, le daré muchos hijos… ¡Salud! –brindó el pelirrojo chocando su vaso con los de sus amigos. –Hay muchas vacantes de capitanes y tenientes, alguien tiene que preocuparse de preparar gente para llenar esos vacíos. –se vanaglorió de su poder.

Los muchachos seguían bromeando y Rukia sonreía divertida. Ichigo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente y Rukia totalmente desconectada de la realidad. Hasta dejó el su amigo la tomara de la mano durante gran parte de la charla y no lo golpeó ni nada así. Ella misma se sorprendía de su maduro comportamiento. A pesar de lo chocante que fue en un comienzo, le estaba pareciendo simpático. ¡Cómo se burlaría mañana de Ichigo cuando le contara que le pidió matrimonio y la besó en la mejilla! Seguramente el chico correría a lavarse la boca con lejía.

-Muy pensativa –la voz de Ichigo la sacó de sus planes –¿Te parece que nos vayamos?

La joven asintió y despidiéndose de sus amigos, se alejaron rumbo a la mansión Kuchiki tomados de la mano hasta que Ichigo acortó las distancias y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la morena. A pesar de estar tan ebrio, su caminar no era pastoso ni confuso. Trataba de mantenerse estable apoyándose en ella, lo excusó Rukia en su mente.

-Rukia, cuando nos casemos viviremos en tu casa, ¿verdad? No me gusta el cuartel y no creo poder pagar una casa…

La muchacha se rió por lo bajo, seguía con lo mismo este borracho.

-Creo que a Nii-sama no le haría mucha gracia, pero no tendríamos otra opción. –le respondió alzándose de hombros.

-A ese Byakuya hay que asesinarlo, así te quedas con la herencia y no sería un cuñado que estorbe –gruñó Ichigo planteando la posibilidad real en su beoda mente.

-Es la única familia que tengo, imbécil.

-¿Y yo? Yo voy a ser tu esposo, soy tu nueva familia… Y mi familia también es la tuya. Byakuya ya no será necesario –achicó los ojos de manera maquiavélica –Vas a ver cómo nadie se da cuenta de su ausencia, Rukia.

-No digas brutalidades, Ichigo –exclamó medio en broma, medio en serio. Estaban llegando a su casa, no podía permitir que lo vieran en ese estado. –Déjame acá, tú vete al cuartel.

-¿Me odias porque odio a tu hermano? –dramatizó afectado –No, no me odies… ¡Rukia, te amo!

-Claro que no te odio, imbécil –exclamó la morena molesta –Y claro que no me amas. –aquella palabra le molestó bastante. –Ahora te vas para tu habitación y me dejas en paz. Ya no me pasará nada.

-Sí, sí te amo –le dijo tirándose de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose a su cintura y apoyando su rostro en el abdomen de la chica. –Eres maravillosa… No me dejes. No me odies, no me hagas esto, estás rompiendo mi corazón. –seguía el melodrama.

-Ichigo, déjame ir a dormir, quiero entrar a mi casa…

-Vamos, entonces.

-Yo sola. –hacía fuerza para desprenderse del agarre del muchacho.

-No. Mía –la abrazó con mayor fuerza. –Si tu hermano cree que podrá separarnos está muy equivocado.

Rukia suspiró asumida. No le quedaría otra opción que llevarse a Ichigo a casa, además tampoco le daba mucha seguridad que se fuera al cuartel solo y a esas horas de la noche. Ni Dios quiera y le pasaba algo, lo asaltaban, lo golpeaban… Rukia sintió miedo por la integridad física de su amigo.

-Está bien –bufó la morena –Nos vamos a casa –hizo una pausa y trató de liberarse del agarre del pelinaranja –¡Suéltame!

-Te amo, enana, eres tan buena –le dijo sin soltarla al tiempo que ella quería caminar y avanzaba un par de pasos arrastrando a su amigo quien aún colgaba de su cintura. -¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! –canturreaba mientras la pobre chica hacía lo posible para llegar a la puerta de su casa.

-¡Cállate, imbécil! –chilló la morena mirándolo con odio –¡¡Yo también te amo, pero vas a despertar a Nii-sama!!

Ichigo la miró extrañado y sonrió lo más amplio que Rukia jamás hubiera visto en él.

-¿Me amas? –le preguntó haciendo un puchero.

Rukia se llevó las manos a la boca castigándose internamente. Le había dado más material al ebrio Ichigo para que siguiera con su espectáculo. Esperaba que el cielo tuviera piedad de ella y Nii-sama no hubiera escuchado sus palabras. No quería ocasionarle otro disgusto a su hermano mayor.

-Coopera, Ichigo –le pidió agotada de arrastrarlo calle arriba. –Que el guardia no te vea así, te lo suplico… -estaba desesperada, no podía gritarle porque despertaría a los vecinos, menos golpearlo, en esas condiciones no era justo ni tampoco le gustaba golpearlo, sólo quedaba la peor de las opciones, negociar con el borracho. –Ponte de pie, suéltame… Por favor.

-Sólo si me das un beso –estiró la trompa.

La mano de la morena se empuñó con rabia. ¿¡Qué se creía ese estúpido borracho!? No iba a besarlo por nada del mundo, menos en ese estado. No iba a darle su primer beso a un muchacho en esas condiciones y menos a quien era su amigo. No había esperado tanto tiempo por la persona correcta para que llegara a arruinarlo por culpa del sake.

-¡Estás completamente borracho, Ichigo! –le gritó enfurecida -¿Te estás escuchando? Me estás pidiendo que te bese, ¿eres idiota?

-No, no soy idiota –respondió soltándola y poniéndose de pie. –Entiendo perfectamente –miró a la muchacha fijamente, ella se hizo hacia atrás. -¿Cómo se me ocurre siquiera pedirte que me besaras? Eso fue tonto… -se rascó la cabeza y se acercó al oído de la chica –Nii-sama puede observarnos, tú lo sabes, por eso haces esto. –se alejó y le guiñó un ojo. –¡Tengo hambre! –bufó sobándose la tripa -¡Llévame a tu cocina!

Rukia suspiró implorando paciencia divina y guió al muchacho hasta la puerta de la mansión, donde el guardia miró extrañado el comportamiento meloso del pelinaranja hacia su amiga. Normalmente el muchacho y ella llegaban discutiendo o siendo indiferentes el uno con el otro… ¡Y no a estas horas de la noche!

-Ichigo, la compostura –gruñó bajito al ver que el guardia los observaba mucho e Ichigo colgaba de su cintura y traía la nariz enterrada en su nuca y suspirando lo rico que olía su cabello. –¡No seas cargante!

-¿Qué acaso te da terror que Nii-sama se entere de lo nuestro?

-¿Lo nuestro? –preguntó ella pestañeando y tomando a su amigo de la mano lo guiaba por los jardines de la casona.

-¡Byakuya Kuchiki! –gritó Ichigo a todo pulmón y Rukia quiso morir en ese preciso instante. –¡Byakuya!

-¡Cállate, Ichigo! –exclamó Rukia desesperada –Vamos por algo de comer a la cocina.

-¡Byakuya! ¡Da la cara, infeliz! –volvió a bramar el pelinaranja.

La luz de una habitación al otro extremo de la mansión se encendió. Rukia sintió tiritar sus rodillas y el sudor frío en la espalda, jaló de la mano de Ichigo con urgencia, pero el muchacho insistía en permanecer a la espera del moreno hermano mayor. Rukia sintió una brisa pasar a su lado y su hermano se materializó frente a ambos muchachos.

-Kurosaki –gruñó el mayor de los Kuchiki y bajó la vista hacia la mano de su hermana que era sostenida con fuerza por la mano del joven shinigami sustituto.

Rukia se percató de aquella mirada y deslizó su mano con rapidez, aprovechando la atención de su amigo en su hermano.

-Byakuya –respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa torcida.

Cruzaron miradas eternas y llenas de odio por algunos segundos, la muchacha sentía terror de sólo pensar que Nii-sama perdiera el control y la calma que lo caracterizaban. Sobretodo que Ichigo no cargaba con Zangetsu y sería pan comido para su hermano.

-Nii-sama –suplicó la morena con voz suave y mirada de cordero –Por favor…

Byakuya nunca fue muy carismático, ni menos afectuoso. Si Rukia había ingresado a su familia fue exclusivamente porque era la hermana perdida de su esposa, y por lo tanto era su hermana legal, su cuñada. Nunca se interesó especialmente porque ella fuera feliz o por establecer un vínculo con ella, no era parte de sus prioridades. Pero nunca pensó que alguien sí se preocupara por aquella desdichada chiquilla y justamente esa persona era quien estaba frente a él en un considerable estado de intemperancia dispuesto a matarlo si era necesario.

-Ordenaré que preparen una habitación para invitados –comentó el moreno mirando a Kurosaki fijamente –No permitiré que deshonres a mi hermana.

-Nunca haría eso… -gruñó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño –Yo respeto a Rukia.

-Tu comportamiento denota otra cosa –la voz de Byakuya era seca y cargada de odio, aquel odio parido que le tenía a ese pelirrojo.

Jamás permitiría una relación entre ellos dos, ya buscaría cómo sacarlo del Gotei 13 y mandarlo de vuelta al mundo humano para no regresar nunca. Era un simple chiquillo poderoso, quizás demasiado para un joven de su edad. Demasiado voluntarioso, con un complejo mesiánico y una singular lealtad a sus amigos que lo llevaba a poner en riesgo su trasero por otras personas.

-¡Amo a Rukia y ella a mí y nos vamos a casar! –le gritó Ichigo empuñando las manos –¡Y si tengo que apartar tu estirado trasero con mis propias manos, así lo haré!

Aquello fue demasiado para Byakuya, lo imaginó en su mente en ese mismo instante. Viviendo con Kurosaki todos los días de su vida, compartiendo las comidas, los pasillos, el jardín, viendo su mirada lasciva hacia su hermana, la que era la copia fiel de su difunta esposa. Pudo imaginarse a ese pelinaranja sobre su hermana, pervirtiendo su pensamiento y su cuerpo… ¡No iba a permitir que ningún muchacho aparecido le hiciera eso a su hermana!

-Pues, buena suerte –dijo antes de desaparecer rumbo a la casa.

Haría desaparecer a esa alimaña como diera lugar. Nadie tocaría a su hermana, confiaba en que ahora mismo se comportara como una muchacha decente y no cayera en las palabras cargadas de embotamiento alcohólico de aquel impetuoso joven. Se sentó frente al retrato de Hisana.

-No permitiré que ponga sus manos sobre ella, te lo juro. –gruñó imaginando lo peor.

Mientras Byakuya planificaba cómo deshacerse de Ichigo Kurosaki, éste estaba declarándole su amor a la morena Kuchiki por enésima vez. Rukia estaba preocupada, Nii-sama se notaba tan molesto e Ichigo sólo disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir. Su hermano mayor ahora sí sería desheredado y abandonado por su familia, por culpa de ella. ¡Debía estar tan arrepentido de haberla adoptado!

-¡Estúpido Byakuya! –exclamaba el pelipincho de vez en cuando, mientras caminaban rumbo a las habitaciones. –Tengo sueño…

-Ya casi llegamos –le tranquilizaba la morena pasando por varias puertas, se detuvo frente a una de ellas. –Duerme en mi habitación, yo me iré al cuarto de visitas, así no caminarás tanto –le indicó abriendo una de las puertas –Buenas noches.

Y sin que pudiera controlarlo, Ichigo la tomó por las mejillas y le plantó un beso en los labios. La chiquilla sintió como los colores le subían al rostro tan fuerte que sintió que estallaría. Al otro lado de la mansión, Byakuya miraba la escena acariciando el mango de Zenbonsakura.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! ¡Imbécil! –le gritó empujándolo dentro de la habitación.

-¡Pero si yo te amo, Rukia! –se escuchó un golpe seco en el suelo y luego silencio.

Rukia cerró la puerta por fuera. Llevó un antebrazo a su boca y se limpió con la manga del kimono.

–¡Idiota! –le gritó desde afuera, pero Ichigo ya no respondió, asumió que se había quedado dormido. –¡Arruinaste mi primer beso, mierda! –gruñó y caminó hacia la habitación que se había preparado en la sección de cuartos de huéspedes.

Byakuya vio perderse a lo lejos a su hermana menor y decidió hacer guardia fuera hasta la mañana. No se confiaría de Kurosaki.

-Te mataré pequeña rata… -bufó clavando su katana en el suelo del pasillo.

Un golpe seco en la puerta la sacó de su pensamiento, logrando que volviera al mundo real. Se miró al espejo, estaba sonrojada. Por suerte Ichigo nunca más tuvo la valentía de intentar besarla estando borracho, o quizás fue porque cuando lo intentó por segunda vez casi fue rebanado por Shirayuki.

Caminó hacia la puerta y no fue menor su sorpresa cuando vio a su hermano frente a ella con su rictus serio y una mirada algo extraña.

-Nii-sama…

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro –respondió sorprendida y nerviosa. Su hermano jamás había ingresado en su habitación.

Byakuya entró en el cuarto de Rukia, estaba muy sencillo, se preguntó si alguna vez ella quiso redecorarlo o esas cosas que hacen las muchachas. Quizás nunca tuvo la valentía de pedirle algo.

-Rukia

-Nii-sama, te juro que no pude evitarlo, tú sabes cómo es Ichigo cuando se emborracha… No puedo abandonarlo a su suerte.

Byakuya alzó su mano frente a ella para hacerla callar.

-Pasaba por las cocinas y noté que el menú para mañana es curry. Ya sabes que los cocineros no son expertos en eso –dijo con su voz monótona –Creo que es imprescindible que Kurosaki venga a cenar y compruebe que está correcta la receta.

Rukia lo miró extrañada.

-Le diré… -fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Byakuya asintió y desvió la mirada hacia una de las paredes.

-Un cuadro quedaría muy bien en ese sitio –dijo sin mayor emoción –Busca algo que te guste y lo cargas a mi cuenta…

Sin agregar más salió de la habitación.

* * * * *

-¿Día de la Marmota? –preguntó la morena mirando el anuncio en el panel de información del escuadrón. -¿Qué es eso? –desvió su vista a una de sus compañeras de división.

-Ni idea, Kuchiki-san –le respondió sin poder creerlo tampoco -¿Desde cuando tenemos celebraciones en este escuadrón? –las otras chicas y muchachos se alzaron de hombros –Pero suena divertido, para variar.

-Definitivamente Ukitake-sama se volvió loco… -exclamó uno de los chicos –Tanta junta con Shunsui-sama decía yo que no podía pasar invicto.

Los shinigamis miraban una y otra vez la papeleta, mientras que en otro escuadrón no muy lejano otros chicos comentaban sobre un anuncio de lo más extraño en su propia plantilla de noticias.

-"Día del sake" –leía un chico de cabellos rubios –Para homenajear a los caídos en batallas y gloriosas victorias, este viernes nos juntaremos en el cuartel para festejar con nuestra bebida favorita: El Sake. ¡Los esperamos! La asistencia es obligatoria. Firma… Capitán Shunsui.

-Justo cuando había decidido dejarlo –gruñó Ichigo. –Obligatorio o no, no asistiré.

-¿Estás completamente loco, Kurosaki? –exclamó Iwata golpeándolo en la nuca. -¿Tú sabes lo que significaría no asistir? –Ichigo se alzó de brazos –¡Quizás estés de chaperón de Shunsui-sama el resto del año! Para algunos sería bendición, pero no creo que esté dentro de tus planes arrastrar al capitán de bar en bar… Aunque sería bueno para que te dieras cuenta que beber en exceso es malo –agregó burlesco.

-Debería golpearte por eso, pero tienes razón, Tabuse –reflexionó mirando el anuncio. –Aún así me niego a tomar una gota de sake…

-¿Debo preguntar el porqué de esa decisión?

-No.

-Genial –sonrió Iwata palmoteando en el hombro a su compañero –Vamos, tenemos entrenamiento en media hora y quiero pasar por un tazón de arroz.

Ambos chicos se perdieron por los pasillos del escuadrón y Kyoraku Shunsui reía misterioso escondido tras un árbol. Nanao lo observaba negando con la cabeza. A lo lejos Renji sentía que algo estaba mal, viendo el comportamiento del capitán Shunsui y los rumores de aquel día del sake.

Rukia pasó a su lado corriendo de prisa.

-¡Hola, Renji! –lo saludó siguiendo su camino si parar.

Sake, Ichigo, Rukia, Shunsui… Esto no tenía para nada buena pinta. Algo estaba se estaba tramando y quería saberlo.

-¡Espera, Rukia! –le gritó alcanzándola en un par de zancadas -¿A dónde vas?

-Busco al imbécil de Ichigo, ¿lo has visto?

-Lo he visto rumbo al comedor de su escuadrón, ¿por?

-¡Olvidé completamente que Nii-sama lo invitó a cenar y no puedo ignorar la ofrenda de paz de mi hermano!

Renji la paró en seco con un brazo y la dejó quieta a su lado. La chica lo miró curiosa.

-¿No crees que eso es muy extraño? ¿Byakuya Kuchiki invitando a cenar a su enemigo público número uno?

-Si tampoco se llevan tan mal…

-Mejor dijo, no se llevan.

Rukia se quedó pensativa un segundo. Era muy cierto, su hermano no tragaba a Ichigo, lo odiaba con todo su ser, aunque intentaba ser amable a ratos, pero el pelipincho siempre se las arreglaba para romper esa paz. ¿Podía tomar esta invitación de Byakuya como otra de sus maniobras para amistarse con Kurosaki, o era una señal de peligro?

-Nii-sama… -musitó la morena –¡Nii-sama quiere envenenar a Ichigo con Curry!


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Wow! ¡Tantos reviews para mí!_ _Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por mantenerse atentos a la historia_, _les traigo ahora la cuarta entrega de..._ _¡Disfrútenla!_

**Marry Me, Rukia**

**Capítulo 4:**

-¡Deliciosa cena! –exclamó Ichigo sobándose la tripa en un gesto bastante burlo que a Byakuya le produjo una descompensación intestinal. –¿Pretendes poner un restaurante de comida moderna, Byakuya? Porque permíteme decirte que tus cocineros triunfarían.

Rukia se rió por lo bajo al ver el descompuesto rostro de su hermano mayor. Aún no entendía porqué habían tenido de invitado a Ichigo toda la semana. Ni menos porqué por alguna inexplicable razón todos en el escuadrón hablaban de él, también la asociación de mujeres Shinigami, y ¡hasta Renji! De pronto parecía que hablar de Kurosaki era la moda, y además de escuchar todas las maravillas durante el día, se lo topaba en la cena.

-Creo que se nos hace tarde para la fiesta… -comentó Rukia mirando a Ichigo fijamente, algo nerviosa, quería abandonar la casa pronto antes que Byakuya le negara el permiso por alguna razón sobreprotectora. –¿Ichigo?

-Nah, falta el postre –le dijo el muchacho ansioso por ver que era lo que seguía. Un mesero puso frente a él una compota de manzana -¡Excelente! ¡Postres de abuela!

Byakuya le dirigió una mirada despectiva. ¿Eso era lo que le esperaba el resto de su digna existencia? ¿Un burdo muchacho ocupando cada espacio de su hogar y su hermana feliz y sin percatarse de nada? Observó detenidamente a Rukia, se la veía feliz de la vida charlando con su amigo, de cuando en cuando comenzaban las discusiones, era ahí cuando el mayor de los hermanos Kuchiki se retiraba disimuladamente a sus habitaciones. Al menos sabía que mientras no hubiera sake Kurosaki se comportaría.

-Kurosaki –habló el moreno y el pelinaranja lo miró curioso –Espero a mi hermana de vuelta en esta casa en condiciones decentes y a una hora prudente.

-No era necesario señalarlo, Byakuya –respondió grosero raspando el plato y cuchareando la compota –Sana y salva antes del amanecer.

Rukia ocultó una sonrisa tras la servilleta. Byakuya fingió enojo, pero por dentro estaba más que satisfecho. Con aquella frase indicativa a Kurosaki se aseguraba que trataría de demorar la llegada de Rukia a casa a como diera lugar, únicamente por joderlo. Adoraba la baja complejidad psicológica de ese chiquillo.

-Bueno, vamos andando, odio llegar tarde –Rukia se puso de pie y miró a su hermano –Gracias por la cena, Nii-sama. –cambió la mirada a Ichigo –¡Mueve tu trasero, idiota!

-¿No hay repetición? –preguntó el muchacho aún sosteniendo la cuchara y siendo arrastrado fuera del salón por la pequeña morena. -¡Suéltame, Rukia!

* * * * *

La fiesta del Día de la Marmota era una extraña mezcla de fiesta tradicional, con muchos asientos, comida y sake, y un aire moderno que la turbaba un poco. La música y las luces eran demasiado para aquello, pero a nadie parecía importarle.

-Que te diviertas, enana. Paso por ti. –le dijo Ichigo dejándola en la puerta y sin más se fue a su propia celebración del "Día del Sake".

En la puerta Rukia se pensaba si no era mejor acompañar a Ichigo a su fiesta del Sake. Al menos no habría ruido ni luces perturbadoras y menos chicas ebrias que en su escuadrón. Pero un brazo pasó por su cuello amigablemente.

-¡Kuchiki-san! –exclamó una muchacha bastante animada. –¡Llegaste! ¡Y te vino a dejar tu novio!

-Ichigo no es mi… -iba a recalcar cuando vio el rostro sonrojado en sake de su colega –Olvídalo –bufó.

-¡Vamos dentro! –la jaló antes que la morena pudiera negarse. -¡Nos divertiremos como nunca!

El sake corría por "El Día de la Marmota" y el escuadrón cobrara nueva vida. Podían verse a compañeros que jamás hablaron de lo más amigos, algunos bailaban, otros reían y a lo lejos el capitán Ukitake sonreía mirando constantemente la hora. Eran las 11 de la noche, tardarían al menos cuatro horas para lograr el efecto deseado… Y no quería saber qué era lo que continuaba a esta parte del plan de Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Y digamos que Akane –dijo una muchacha rubia mirando a su compañera bailando apretadita a otro shinigami –está bastante entusiasmada con Moru-san –rió por lo bajo -¡Quién sabe si tendremos otro matrimonio! –exclamó sobándose las manos –La primera de este año fue Mako-chan –la aludida se puso de pie e hizo reverencias -¿Qué haces acá bebiendo sake si te casas mañana?

-Sólo una copa, estamos celebrando… ¿El Día de la Marmota? –rió coqueta -¿Quién rayos me explica qué es el Día de la Marmota?

-Una excusa, una excusa –canturreó otra de las mujeres alzando su copa de sake –Siempre hay una excusa para beber alcohol. ¡Un brindis! –propuso y las mujeres de la mesa alzaron sus vasos –Por Mako-chan –miró a su compañera –Que seas inmensamente feliz en tu matrimonio. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! –gritaron todas chocando sus copas.

Siguieron la conversación y Tamura, la animada muchacha que se topó con Rukia en la entrada notó que la menuda morena no estaba bebiendo.

-¿No bebes, Kuchiki-san?

-No, no –sonrió amistosa rozando el vaso frente a ella con los dedos –No acostumbro beber…

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó la chiquilla curiosa y con su mirada algo desorbitada –También tienes derecho a divertirte… -Rukia la observaba en silencio -¿No estás aburrida de siempre ser tan… perfecta?

-Yo no soy perfecta –le dijo suavemente.

-Que sí –le corrigió mirándola fijamente –Siempre correcta, hablando adecuadamente, nunca siendo parte de algún chisme, valiente, fuerte… ¿Y dónde está la chica en ti, Kuchiki-san?

-Pero si me divierto… -le dijo tratado de defender su postura.

Otra muchacha se percató de la conversación y se asomó apoyándose en la mesa.

-El problema es que Rukia-chan sabe que después de esta fiesta tendrá que ir a buscar al borracho de Kurosaki –se burló y todas rieron, la pequeña morena bajó la vista avergonzada.

Tamura se sintió mal por las burlas de su compañera hacia Kuchiki, le tomó el brazo y Le sonrió amistosa.

-No te vas a embriagar si tomas sólo una –le dijo con voz dulce –Puedes divertirte también, no está mal…

Rukia le sonrió y fijó su vista en el vaso de sake. Lo tomó en su mano.

-A la mierda con la compostura –gruñó y se lo bebió de un sorbo, bruscamente.

La actitud de la morena sacó aplausos y ovaciones de parte de sus compañeras de mesa. Ukitake miró la escena y negó con la cabeza. Al menos el plan de Byakuya estaba comenzando a funcionar, pudo ver como Rukia negaba con la cabeza y tosía fuerte por la quemazón que le produjo el alcohol. Una de sus compañeras le quitaba el vaso del frente y lo rellenaba, la conversación y las risas seguían.

-Y lo mejor de todo fue cuando Mako-chan… -la aludida trató de hacer callar a su amiga tirándose sobre ella para taparle la boca –No, quita –le palmoteaba las manos –¡Cuando Mako-chan le dijo a Iwata-san que estaba completamente enamorada de él!

Las chicas gritaron y Rukia casi se ahogó con su sake.

-¿Le dijiste eso, Mako-san? –exclamó la morena casi gritando, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella. -¿Te atreviste a decirle algo así?

-Y, ¿por qué no? –respondió Tamura –Si amas a alguien debes decirlo.

-Pero… ¿sus familias lo aprobaron?

-No tenían porqué involucrarse –bufó Mako-chan –Honestamente lo de los matrimonios arreglados no está de moda actualmente. Ahora en la Sociedad de Almas nos casamos por amor… ¿No es maravilloso? Bueno… -hizo una pausa –Excepto algunos que tienen compromisos ineludibles, como la nobleza y el apellido. –suspiró entristecida -¿Cómo aceptaron en tu familia, Kuchiki-san, tu noviazgo con Kurosaki-san?

-Yo no… digo él y yo… nosotros no…

-¿Es un romance secreto? –preguntó Tamura intrigada –Pero si todos sabemos que salen hace muchísimo tiempo. O, quizás… ¡Tu familia está totalmente de acuerdo! ¡Uh! –chilló fuerte y las chicas se sumaron –¡Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-san se van a casar!

-No, la verdad es que… -la mente de Rukia estaba completamente nublada, las realidades se superponían, sus recuerdos se mezclaban, ya no tenía nada muy claro, sentía mucho calor, su lengua estaba pastosa y su vista doble. –Es que… Yo… Ichigo… Bueno él… él me dijo que…

-¿Te dijo qué? –preguntaron todas al unísimo.

-Que me ama –sonrió ella totalmente sonrojada –Bueno, sólo lo dice algunas veces… -tomó más de su copa.

-¡Qué romántico! –chilló Tamura aplaudiendo -¿Y cuándo se casan?

-Este… bueno… él me lo ha pedido varias veces –respondió y las chicas chillaban vueltas locas –Pero no he sabido que decirle…

-La respuesta es obvia –dijo Mako-chan algo agresiva –¡Sí, acepto! ¡Qué felicidad!

Todas rieron entusiasmadas y comenzaron a darle consejos de bodas a la pequeña Kuchiki, quien estaba feliz de haber sacado a la luz aquel secreto que parecía quemarla por dentro. Ichigo la amaba y ella a él, ¿por qué no pudo verlo tan claro antes? Necesitó unas insólitas cantidades de sake para darse cuenta… Sirvió más sake a su copa y la bebió como si fuera agua.

* * * * *

-Menuda, fiestecita –bufó Ichigo rascándose la nuca mientras caminaba rumbo al lugar donde se celebraba el "Día de la Marmota" -¿Qué es el Día de la Marmota? –se preguntó para cuando se vio delante de la puerta. Pudo ver algunas parejas besándose en la puerta y algunas chicas reírse ridículamente. –¡Dios me libre de caer nuevamente en el vicio del sake! –exclamó al ver la decadencia –Aunque no puedo negar que me divertía más que bebiendo té verde –gruñó por lo bajo e ingresó a la fiesta.

La alegría se desperdigaba por cada rincón del lugar, nunca pensó que el escuadrón de Rukia pudiese ser tan animado, si hasta el capitán Ukitake sonreía gustoso mientras algunos muchachos conversaban quién sabe qué cosa. Buscó a la morena con la mirada, ahí estaba sentada conversando animadamente con un grupo de chicas. Reconoció entre ellas a Mako-san y Tamura-san… No eran precisamente de su agrado, pero Rukia parecía estar pasándolo genial.

-Oye, enana –le dijo situándose tras ella.

-¡Ichigo! –exclamó sonriente y el pelinaranja detectó un extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas –¡Ya llegaste! –se puso de pie y se tiró a sus brazos.

-Oye, parece que lo estás pasando muy bien –se rió divertido al verla toda borrachita, y se zafó sutilmente de su abrazo. –¿No quieres marcharte ya?

-¡No! –chilló divertida –Bebamos sake, Ichigo, brindemos. –se dejó caer en la banca donde estaba sentada y le hizo un espacio palmoteando la madera –Siéntate.

-¡Hola, Kurosaki-san! –gritaron todas las chicas en igual estado de ebriedad que la morena Kuchiki. –Rukia-chan ya te extrañaba.

-Eso es verdad –canturreó la morena tomándose del brazo del muchacho –¡Te extrañaba muchísimo!

-¿De verdad? –rió el pelinaranja soltándose suavemente del agarre nuevamente. –Estás muy afectuosa hoy, ¿no? –le palmoteó la espalda. –Tranquila.

Mako-chan miró la escena extrañada. Era la primera vez que veía a Rukia tan afectuosa y demostrándole su cariño de manera tan natural al que era su novio desde hace años, pero él parecía no estar interesado. Y no fue la única persona que estaba extrañada. A lo lejos Ukitake observaba a un nervioso e incómodo Kurosaki alejándose de las atenciones de su amiga. Algo andaba mal, muy mal…

-No bebió ni una gota –la voz de Shunsui a su espalda lo hizo volverse con el rostro lleno de preocupación –Lo intenté por todos los medios, hasta lo llamé marica y lo único que conseguí fue esto –descubrió su cabeza y mostró un ojo morado -¿Y Rukia-chan?

Ukitake le indicó la mesa y Kyoraku observó la escena con desolación.

-Esta vez la fregamos, compañero –suspiró Shunsui. –No quiero estar conciente, dame un sake.

El capitán de blancos cabellos le entregó una copa llena de alcohol y ambos la bebieron de un sorbo.

A punta de rechazos, Ichigo lograba sacarse a Rukia de encima. Lo hacía con suma delicadeza y procurando no ser demasiado obvio, pero tenerla tan cerca lo incomodaba. De pronto su amiga se hacía transformado en una melosita muchacha y era una actitud que le chocaba e incomodaba muchísimo. Cuando en un brindis se puso de pie y se cayó hacia atrás dejándola patas para arriba, Ichigo la tomó de la túnica y la levantó de un tirón brusco.

-¡Ya basta, nos vamos! –le dijo con firmeza y la arrastró fuera del lugar aunque la chiquilla gritaba como barraco y forcejeaba. -¡Que te calmes te digo! Nos vamos a tu casa, te dejo en tu cama y mañana te recomiendo que tomes mucho café.

-¡Sí, a mi casa! –chilló emocionada caminando torcidamente por la calle. –¡Vamos a mi casa!

Se puso a bailar en medio de la calle canturreando una canción alegre que escuchó en la fiesta, pero sus pies le jugaron una mala pasada y terminó en el suelo de rodillas. Ichigo corrió hacia ella y le tendió una mano.

-Ponte de pie –le ordenó al tiempo que ella tomaba su mano –Estás dando un espectáculo.

Ella se rió sonoramente y del jalón que le dio el chico cayó en sus brazos y se colgó de su túnica.

-Ichigo, yo… -le dijo volviéndose completamente roja y tratando de verlo a los ojos.

-Tú qué –bufó el muchacho sosteniéndola por los brazos para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Yo quería decirte que… -balbuceó tímida, le costaba tanto abrir su corazón y ni siquiera el sake lograban darle el valor, pero aquí iba –Yo… acepto.

-¿Aceptas qué? –le preguntó curioso.

-Que acepto casarme contigo, Ichigo –le confesó completamente roja –Yo… yo te amo.

El pelinaranja quedó helado. Observó a su amiga, tan pequeña, tan frágil y ahora más que nunca con tanto sake encima. Pero no podía mentirle, no podía engañarla… Él no quería casarse con ella, él…

-Yo no te amo, Rukia –le dijo tratando de ser lo más suave al decirlo –Y jamás he tenido la intención de casarme contigo… ¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas? ¿Fueron ellas verdad? ¿Tus amigas? ¿Ellas te hicieron llegar esos rumores? Yo… de verdad… -vio como el rostro de la morena se descomponía –Lo siento…

-Pero…

Ella soltó la túnica de su amigo y llevó su mirada al piso. Sentía que se venía abajo y no era por el sake. De pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas y se apretó el estómago, se volteó hacia el otro lado de la calle y vomitó. Ichigo la tomó por atrás y le recogió el cabello del rostro para que no se manchara, le palmoteó un par de veces la espalda.

-Ya está, todo va a pasar más rápido ahora –le dijo mientras ella seguía semi-inclinada y se limpiaba la boca con la manga del kimono –Vas a ver como te comenzarás a sentir mejor.

-Suéltame… -gruñó la chica y el pelinaranja retiró sus manos. –Vete…

-No voy a dejarte en este estado en plena calle –le dijo tomándola por el brazo –Vamos a tu casa, te prepararé un café.

-No es necesario –la voz monótona de Byakuya Kuchiki resonó en la calle. Ichigo se volteó a verlo –Creo que no puedes cuidar de mi hermana… -le dio un empujón con el hombro al pasar a comprobar si Rukia se encontraba bien –Yo me haré cargo de ella ahora. Vete.

Ichigo vio como Byakuya se acercaba a su hermana y la tomaba por la cintura, ella se encorvó un poco más, supo que volvía a vomitar. El moreno le acariciaba la espalda y parecía decirle algunas palabras. Ichigo se alejó por la calle volteando de tanto en tanto a ver esa escena. Pudo distinguir que Rukia se lanzaba al cuerpo de su hermano y lo abrazaba con fuerza, él para su sorpresa le devolvió el abrazo. Al menos algo bueno había salido de toda aquella borrachera.

"Yo te amo…"

Negó con la cabeza. Él no podía aceptar eso, no de su amiga. Se sentó en su cama apenas ingresó al cuartel, subió las piernas al colchón y abrazó sus rodillas para ocultar su rostro entre ellas. Un puño golpeó violentamente a su lado.

-¡Demonios, Rukia! –apretó con fuerza los ojos y volvió a esconderse de su vergüenza.

* * * * *

Nunca debió inmiscuirse en ello, nunca midió las consecuencias de sus actos. Había sido impulsivo, estúpido y muy ingenuo. ¿Kurosaki amar a su hermana tanto como ella lo hacía por él? Quería matar a aquel imbécil. De borracho parecía que su afecto por ella era real, pero al parecer estaba más interesado en tratar de robarle un beso que en cumplir con su palabra… ¿Palabra de un borracho? ¿En qué estaba pensando Byakuya cuando ideó ese estúpido plan?

Aún podía escuchar llorar a su hermana desconsoladamente. Sentado en el pasillo frente a su habitación y con la noche frente a él no encontraba forma de confortarla. Ya mañana todo habría pasado y si tenía suerte, ella no recordaría nada. Esperaba y rogaba que así fuera, sin embargo Kurosaki no se salvaría de la venganza por la deshonra que había traído a esa casa. Mañana mismo hablaría con Yamamoto, ese chiquillo debía volver cuanto antes al mundo humano, no pertenecía a la Sociedad de Almas.

Dentro de su habitación Rukia no entendía nada de lo ocurrido. Sentada frente al espejo se miraba críticamente. Jamás debió beber esas copas, ella no bebía. Pero quiso divertirse, quiso ser normal y feliz, quería sentirse libre… Y fue libre y confesó todo lo que sentía por su amigo.

-Porque Ichigo es mi mejor amigo, sólo eso… -se limpió las lágrimas –Y no sé porqué dije lo que dije… Quizás porque… Porque… porque es verdad… -suspiró.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel alguien hacía entrada y encendía la luz haciendo bastante ruido. Iwata ingresaba en un considerable estado de ebriedad y se topó con su compañero de cuarto sentado en la cama abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Presión baja o relajas músculos? –le preguntó sentándose a los pies de la cama del pelinaranja.

-Rukia…

-¿Quiero escucharlo? –rió divertido –¿Vas a comenzar con eso que la amas y te vas a casar con ella?

-¿Qué? –Ichigo salió de su ensimismamiento -¿Qué dijiste?

-Eso… -le dijo con una sonrisa –Bastan un par de copas de sake y comienzas a hablar de lo mucho que amas a Kuchiki-san… -Ichigo se quedó de piedra –Que te parece la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, que te casarás con ella y tendrán muchos hijos… -hizo una pausa llevándose un dedo al mentón –¡Ah! Y que vivirán en su casa porque te gusta la comida…

-Al menos algo de eso tiene sentido. –suspiró refiriéndose a la última frase. -¿Y alguien más que tú ha escuchado eso?

-¡Hombre, claro! Todo el escuadrón… y Kuchiki-san también.

-¿Rukia? –exclamó -¿Y cómo reaccionaba ella?

-Se reía y te seguía la corriente, es una buena chica –le dijo sonriente –Entiendo porqué estás enamorado de ella… Aunque sólo lo admitas con sake a cuestas…

Ichigo estaba aún sin creerlo, pero en su mente se cuadraron algunas imágenes… Frases, recuerdos que no creía tener. La despedida de solteros de Atsuya, la fiesta del Seireitei, año nuevo, el cumpleaños de Rukia, su propio cumpleaños, la despedida de soltero de Iwata…

Se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¡Sake! –exclamó buscando en el armario –¡Debe haber una botella por acá! –Iwata lo miraba curioso mientras el pelinaranja botaba toda la ropa fuera hasta llegar a unas botellas en el suelo. Destapó una y sacó varias dejándolas sobre una mesa. –Soy un imbécil… -se bebió media botella de un sorbo –Un completo idiota –se terminó la botella y abrió otra. –Debo embriagarme…

-Te ayudo –bromeó Iwata sentándose la lado de Ichigo y destapando otra botella. -¿Por qué brindamos?

-Por mi matrimonio –le dijo terminando la segunda botella.

* * * * *

Rukia descansaba la cabeza sobre la mesita dispuesta frente a aquel espejo. De tanto en tanto el corazón volvía a hacérsele chiquito y suspiraba, lloraba otro poco y después se calmaba. Había terminado ya el café que Nii-sama le había traído y el sueño comenzaba a envolverla. Cerró los ojos.

-¡Rukia! –gritaba Ichigo por la calle corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas. –¡Rukia, te amo! ¡Soy un imbécil, merezco que tu hermano me rebane con sus florecitas gays! ¡Rukia!

La muchacha se acomodaba en su cama, al menos ya no olía a vómito gracias a esa ducha que le recomendó Byakuya, más para que se le pasara la borrachera que por algo de higiene. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en algo lindo y olvidar aquel incidente.

-¡Rukia!

Se tapó los oídos, debía sacárselo de la cabeza. No quería escuchar su voz.

-¡Rukia, te amo!

¿Por qué seguía escuchando sus sandeces? ¿Acaso su mente no le daría respiro? Se acomodó más entre las sábanas, para cuando estaba dispuesta a encender el equipo de sonido al máximo de volumen sintió un peso caer en su cama. Abrió los ojos de golpe asustada.

-Rukia –Ichigo se tiró encima de ella y la abrazó –Rukia, te amo, soy un imbécil…

-No, Ichigo, ya basta… -le dijo forcejando con él –No es gracioso, ya no lo es.

-Nunca ha sido gracioso… -sonrió y se incorporó para quedar frente a ella. –Hubiera querido darme cuenta antes, pero sólo el sake logra ese efecto…

-Estás bebido entonces…

-Ebrio hasta la médula –le dijo sin mostrar vergüenza alguna.

-Mañana no te acordarás de nada…

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo.

-¿Todo?

Ichigo afirmó con la cabeza. Ella sonrió triste a la luz de la luna, podía verlo todo sonriente y feliz a su lado, mirándola con sus ojos marrones como si ella fuera la única persona en su vida.

-Quiero compensarte, Rukia –le dijo con voz enronquecida.

-No tienes porqué hacerlo…

Él negó.

-Arruiné tu primer beso… -dijo y ella se sorprendió –Sí, recuerdo eso también. ¿Podríamos hacer como que eso no pasó?

-Imposible –exclamó Rukia –El primer beso, es el primer beso. Eso no se olvida nunca. –puntualizó alzando un dedo frente al rostro del muchacho –Y tú lo arruinaste. Sí.

-Ya, cállate –murmuró tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos –Enana gruñona –le dijo y la besó.

Ella correspondió a aquel beso y se dejó llevar disfrutando del momento. Quizás esta noche no mandaría a Ichigo a dormir a la pieza de invitados ni tampoco lo haría ella. Y mientras la luna seguía iluminando a los chicos que recuperaban el tiempo perdido.

-Rukia –Ichigo rompió el contacto bruscamente.

-Cállate, idiota y bésame –lo atrajo hacia ella para volver a sentir sus labios, pero él se le escapó. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Cásate conmigo, Rukia.

Ella sonrió oculta en la oscuridad para volver a besarlo. Algo en sus palabras le hizo pensar que esta vez iba en serio. Entre caricias lo abrazaba con fuerza, ya no lo dejaría escapar jamás, nunca más.

Afuera de la habitación de la morena Byakuya Kuchiki sonreía satisfecho. Abrió una botella de sake y sirvió cuatro vasos. Ukitake, Shunsui e Iwata tomaron sus copas y brindaron con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Lo de las botellas fue genial, Iwata-kun… -comentó Shunsui chocando su copa con la del joven shinigami -¿Quién iba a pensar que estaban rellenas con agua embotellada?

-Pensé que se había arruinado todo con lo de la abstinencia –suspiró Ukitake aliviado.

-Has salvado el trasero de tu amigo, Iwata-san –dijo Byakuya serio. –Te estoy agradecido… -todos se sorprendieron al tiempo que unos ruidos cachondos comenzaban a invadir el silencio de la noche, el rostro de Byakuya se descompuso. –Kurosaki… -gruñó con odio.

-Creo que es hora de retirarnos… -Ukitake se puso de pie y los otros lo siguieron –Tú también Byakuya –eso fue una orden.

-Tengo más sake en casa –propuso Shunsui.

El grupo de cuatro salió de la mansión para no volver hasta el amanecer.

**Fin**


End file.
